


Morning pancakes

by grammartian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, happy birthday iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammartian/pseuds/grammartian
Summary: Noctis prepares a sweet surprise for Ignis's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first FFXV fic. I wanted it to be something sweet, though maybe not this short... but Iggy's birthday came before I had anything else, so! Here it is.
> 
> Happy birthday to our favourite bespectacled cook!

It was a Saturday, which meant that at 10am sharp, Ignis would be at Noctis's apartment to clean and prepare breakfast-slash-lunch for the ever oversleeping Prince. When he could get away with it, he wouldn't leave bed before noon, sometimes even longer, although the advisor rarely let him sleep that much.

This is why when he unlocked the door and stepped in, quiet as ever, he was surprised to find muted noises coming from inside. There was also a faint smell of... burning?

Ignis hurried to leave his coat and shoes at the door and went further inside to investigate. He followed the sounds to the kitchen where he found Noctis, at the stove, singing and swaying along to some song. He was using the spatula as a microphone to sing into.

The living room was actually in order and garbage-free. Not perfect, but it was clear he had made an effort.

Noct swung around and jumped when he saw Ignis, almost dropping the spatula.

'Crap, it's 10 already?'

'Is this why you insisted on knowing when I will arrive at your apartment today?'

'Yeah... I wanted to be done by the time you were here, but...'

'Did... you do all of this by yourself?' Ignis asked, trying hard to hide his surprise.

'Yeah, I got up at 8,' Noct said, rubbing his neck. 'I'm not really done though, uh, could you wait on the couch?'

Ignis had a million questions swirling around his head, but he just nodded and went to sit on the couch. This role reversal felt very odd, as did sitting still with nothing to do, so he took out some documents from his bag. He'd already revised them for later, but a new reading wouldn't hurt, he supposed.

About half an hour later Noct finally called his name.

'If I may ask, what is the occasion for this?' Ignis asked, taking in the picture in front of him. The table was set with two plates, a plate of pancakes between them, and jam.

'Your birthday,' said Noct.

Ignis paused. He knew the date, but he hadn't expected Noctis to do so much for him.

'I wanted to surprise you, should've gotten up earlier.'

Ignis couldn't suppress his smile, 'You surprised me enough.'

'They don't really look like pancakes, but...'

'It is the thought that counts. I am sure they are delicious.'

Before Ignis could sit down Noctis walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. After a moment Ignis overcame the shock and put his own arms around his Prince.

'Happy birthday, Iggy.'

'Thank you, Noct.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to mention that I think I'm out of my writer's block, so hopefully I'll start posting more again! This is the first thing I complete in months, and I think it shows...
> 
> Anyway, any comments and thoughts are very appreciated!


End file.
